Faire Jour
by Citlali
Summary: Capítulo VIII... Jugando con fuego... por favor review ^^
1. El juego

****  Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los hechos y personajes creados por J.K Rowling (los que les resulten familiares) y le pertenecen a ella..... ****

 A/N: Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico, ojalá lo encuentren interesante, deben considerar que se desarrolla un año antes de que Harry entrara al colegio.

Faire jour Capítulo I_  
  
 _ _The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between...  
-  Dave Matthews Band_

*~*~*

Shayna se miró al espejo, se quedó ahí mirándose hasta que ya no podía distingir su propio rostro, estaba perdido en medio de colores y formas imprecisas, ¿Quién era?; ahora lo tenía todo menos claro, si hace una semana le hubieran hecho esa pregunta ella hubiera contestado fácilmente, era una bruja, de 17 años, estudiante de Hogwarts, de la casa de Ravenclaw...... ahora todo daba vueltas... ¿Cómo puede cambiar tu mundo de una semana a otra? ¿Cómo puedes pasar de la tranquilidad a la tormenta tan rápidamente? 

¿Cómo puedes controlar tus emociones si ni siquiera sabes cuales son?

*~*~*

- Bueno, ¿No piensas contestar? –preguntó Silvia 

- Les digo que no y es no –contestó Kat

Jugaban... y reían, era un juego muy sencillo (pero cuantas complicaciones traería), tenían que contestar a las preguntas de una hoja, necesitabas una "pluma de la verdad" o pluma de jobberknoll, por supuesto que lo único que podías escribir era la verdad, aún si no lo deseabas, y si no contestabas la pregunta, tenías que pasar un reto.....

- Vamos Kat, es una pregunta sencillísima.... –la calmó Silvia

Era una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos café, siempre alegre, se podía contar con ella siempre, por eso era una de las mejores amigas de Shayna.

- Prefiero el castigo –contestó Kat

Su nombre en realidad era Katherine, pero desde primer año la llamaban Kat, era un poco más baja que Silvia y que Shayna, un poco introvertida, era la más seria de las tres; tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verde claro... siempre sacaba las mejores notas....

Shayna era en realidad una mezcla de las dos, divertida y alegre en su momento y seria cuándo debía serlo, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos color caramelo, en realidad no se consideraba bonita, ni mucho menos, aunque sus amigas le decían que traía loco a David Clements, buscador y capitan de quidditch... ella en realidad no lo creía.....

- Está bien, está bien.... –terminó por convencerse Kat, escribió la respuesta rápidamente y cuándo la leyó no pudo contener la risa....

La pregunta era simple, ¿Cón quién te gustaría tener un romance y por qué?; Silvia había contestado que con Sean Lovit, un Slytherin que también estaba en sétimo, todas se sorprendieron por su respuesta, ya que él era bastante insoportable....

- Ya ¿quién es?-preguntó Shayna riendo ante la reacción de Kat

- Es...... esteeeee –empezó Kat- no lo entiendo, es Sean Lovit....

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Silvia- ¡Yo lo ví primero!

- ¡Uy! –exclamó Shayna- ¿no se irán a pelear por él, verdad? 

- No lo entiendo, yo pensé escribirlo como broma.... pero solo se puede escribir la verdad... y aquí está –les dijo Kat, confundida, mostrándole la hoja....

- Lo mejor que pueden hacer es alejarse las dos de él –dijo Shayna , calmando los ánimos... Silvia lanzaba a Kat miradas asesinas....

- Sí..... Shayna... te toca contestar a ti... ojalá no salga Sean –dijo Kat, intentando calmar la tensión....

- Está bien –dijo mientras cogía la hoja y la pluma....

Esperaba escribir el nombre de David, era guapo e inteligente, siempre era amable con ella y muchas veces hacían trabajos juntos...... terminó de escribir y leyó el nombre..... se le bajó la presión, palideció y estuvo a punto de desmayarse....

Severus Snape 

¡¿Qué?!, ¿Estaba loca, acaso? No podía ser, no tenía lógica... no solo era feo y desagradable y le gritaba y criticaba sus pociones.... también era su PROFESOR, eso estaba mal... tal vez la pluma estaba...

- Esta pluma está defectuosa –dijo en voz alta

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te salió Sean?–dijo Silvia, intentando coger la hoja, Shayna la alejó , no quería que nadie se enterara...

- Shayna, tienes que decirlo, es parte del juego.....

Shayna volvió a abrir la hoja, y continuó leyendo, lo que más le asustaba era el por qué... lo encontraba misterioso, y a ella le gustaría descubrir sus secretos y......

Dejó de leer, pensando seriamente en dirigirse a la enfermería y exigir una trasferencia a San Mungo, de forma inmediata y de por vida......... No podía creer lo que estaba escrito, debía estar loca, esa era la explicación razonable...loca de remate...

- ¿Shayna? –preguntó Kat, al ver en sus ojos la preocupación

Dobló el papel y se lo metió al bolsillo, no podía decirles, es más, lo mejor que podía hacer era quemar ese papel y de paso la pluma...

- Shayna, si no lo dices tienes que cumplir un castigo –dijo Silvia, en ese momento sonó la campana, anunciando el fin del descanso.

- Tenemos que irnos ya –dijo Kat- Snape dijo que la poción de hoy sería difícil... y tal vez tendríamos que quedarnos un rato más...

¿Snape? De todos los días y las horas que le podían tocar, justo ahora tenía pociones......

- Pero falta el castigo –dijo Silvia, como si le estuvieran malogrando el día, luego lo pensó un minuto y agregó con una mirada maliciosa- ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino....

*~*~*

Severus Snape entró al salón un minuto más tarde de la hora, había sido un día terrible... y ahora le tocaba con los de sétimo de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff... y aquello no le alegró el día...

Abrió la puerta y los alumnos entraron en grupos, se sentó en el escritorio para pasar lista, luego empezó a describir los ingredientes de la poción... si alguna ventaja podía tener enseñar a los de sétimo era que podían preparar pociones más complicadas... no podía negar que casi todos en este grupo eran buenos alumnos, y que era más tranquilo que enseñar a los de Gryffindor, que eran todos unos ineptos....

Escuchó bulla a su lado y volteó para ver quién era... para su sorpresa, era Shayna Jamil, no era común que ella interrupiera en clases, a menos que contestara una pregunta... se acercó lentamente a su sitio.....

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Jamil? –preguntó con voz seria...

- No.... –sintió un codazo de Silvia- quiero decir.... sí..

- ¿Si o no? –preguntó él con cara de impaciencia, y agregó con burla- o esta pregunta es muy difícil para usted...

Shayna no contestó, pero levantó un poco el rostro y lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos... algo en esa mirada lo confundió, esperaba ver el reflejo de odio que parecía conseguir cada vez que se acercaba a un alumno... en cambio esta mirada era completamente distinta.....

- Profesor, no estaba segura si eran una o dos cucharadas... –dijo Shayna, separando sus miradas en un intento desesperado para que él se alejara.... ahora se preguntaba si sería en serio, ¿podía ser ese papel verdad?... y que su cabeza estuviera negando algo que ya sentía....

- Debería prestar más atención y no hacer preguntás inútiles... por supuesto que es una cucharada...¿Pretende ud. hacer estallar el salón? –dijo él especialmente enojado mientras regresaba a su escritorio...

Se sentó un rato en su silla, sin poder apartar del todo su mirada de la joven... lo había mirado de una manera, como si lo estuviera analizando, como si se estuviera preguntando... pero eso era completamente ilógico... Ella era su alumna, y era una joven hermosa... realmente lo era, se dijo,  mientras notaba por primera vez el cambio que había sufrido en los últimos años... había dejado de ser esa niña pálida y delgada, ahora sus túnicas delataban la sinuosidad de su cuerpo, su piel lucía tersa, sus ojos brillaban de otra manera, incluso parecía esforzarse más por verse mejor... un peinado más elaborado, no lo había notado hasta ahora, su comportamiento más calmado, más maduro...

¿Cómo no había notado que aquella niña se había convertido en toda una mujer? Se preguntó reprochándose... pero luego se reprochó aún más..... ¡¿Qué hacía pensando de esa manera?! Era su alumna, su alumna.... no debía pensar así... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás le había pasado algo así antes....algo era diferente en ella, era especial...

Shayna podía sentir su mirada, era tan fuerte que la sentía en la piel...su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente ¿Lo habría notado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta? No podía dejar de pensar en él... no podía... era extraño como su forma de pensar había cambiado....

- Ya, haces explotar el caldero.... –dijo Silvia todavía negociando su castigo...

- ¿Para terminar en la enfermería? Y apenas no recuperemos Snape nos castigará por lo que queda del año....

- Entonces...dime ¿Quién es? –insistió Silvia

- No...

- Entonces tienes que pasar el reto....

Severus continuó pasando sitio por sitio, vigilando el desarrollo de las pociones y, por supuesto, añadiendo comentarios ofensivos de la forma en la que la estaban haciendo....

Ella por su parte estaba intentando mantener su concentración, ya que entre las constantes interrupciones de Silvia y sus propio cerebro que decidía pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pronto haría estallar el caldero sin proponérselo....

En ese intante se escuchó un fuerte estallido detrás de ella, inmediatamente voteó, justo para ver una gran nube de humo azul inundar el salón... todos tuvieron que salir, la mayoría tosiendo.... al parecer había alguien en ese salón más distraído que ella....

Mientras Severus se encargó de sacar a todos los alumnos y se aseguró que todos estuvieran fuera... los despidió y terminó la clase... ¿qué le había pasado? ¿cómo se había confundido así? .... había querido corregir la poción de un alumno, pero en lugar de poner dos gotas de mawhul, había puesto cuatro... y había causado la explosión.... 

Hizo desaparecer el humo mágicamente y entró al salón... muchos de los alumnos habían salido con sus cosas pero algunos se las habían olvidado..._¡Accio!_  ..... las trajo todas hacía su escritorio, pensando que lo más probable es que pronto regresaran a buscarlas....luego paso sitio por sitio buscando alguna cosa olvidada... vio en el piso una hoja... justo en el asiento de ella....

Shayna caminaba por el pasillo junto a sus amigas, al final decidieron terminar con el juego y no molestarla más, ya que habían logrado su objetivo.... salir antes de pociones y tener toda la tarde libre....

Subieron hacia su sala común, conversando animadamente... no fue hasta que llegaron a su cuarto cuando Shayna se sacó su túnica que notó que algo faltaba...se había caído del bolsillo.... la hoja...

*~*~*

¿Qué les pareció? Buena, mala, regular... por favor dejen review ^___^


	2. Pociones

Capítulo II 

Retrocedió todos sus pasos mirando al piso, ¿Dónde estaba ese papel?, Shayna estaba casi desesperada.... siguió retrocediendo... escalera, corredor, vuelta, corredor, puerta oculta, puerta.....

Puerta...... una puerta muy importante... Pociones....

Era posible... si se le había caído ahí... si él la encontraba..... nada bueno podía pasar...

Aunque claro, no tenía nombre alguno.... nadie tendría por qué sospechar de ella, a menos que hubieran visto la hoja caer de su bolsillo......

Shayna se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró... ¿Y ahora qué?... justo en ese momento escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo... no lo dudó ni un segundo, lo mejor era que nadie la viera buscando algo por ahí...podrían sospechar... salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio rogando que no cayera en malas manos.

*~*~*

Decir que Severus Snape estaba asombrado era poco... ni siquiera era la palabra correcta.... sentía una mezcla de rabia y curiosidad.... rabia porque era bastante obvio que era una broma, es decir, nadie escribiría algo así sobre él..... curiosidad por saber quién la había escrito....para poder vengarse con sus propias manos.... y ya tenía un plan...junto a él estaban  los últimos trabajos de los alumnos de sétimo....

Revisó una vez más la hoja.... era una pregunta de clásico jueguito de chicas de colegio, y en realidad las primeras respuestas correspondían a esa clasificación...pero la última, la que lo mencionaba era distinta....

Por un lado hablaba sobre sentimientos, deseaba tener un romance con él porque interiormente era una persona buena.....pero muy en el interior, y ella quería sacarlo al exterior...

¿Ella? ¿Por qué creía que era un ella? Si era una broma bien podría ser un él... pero no... esperaba que no...no podía ser...porque la segunda parte de la respuesta era distinta....

La leyó otra vez.... y si alguien lo hubiera visto se habría sorprendido mucho... hubieran distinguido por primera vez, en las mejillas del profesor, un ligero color rojo....

*~*~*

Una semana después Shayna se había calmado, un poco, nadie había hablado sobre la hoja (si alguien la hubiera encontrado ya la habría mencionado...sin dudarlo) y nadie había intentado chantajearla (y con esa carta lo hubieran hecho fácilmente).

Tenía tantos trabajos, por ser su último año los profesores eran más exigentes que nunca, que no tenía tiempo ni para preocuparse...

Aunque ahora, que bajaban una vez más a la clase de pociones, comenzó otra vez a latir su corazón más fuerte...

Lo peor era que no sabía si era por tener clase de pociones (y verlo a él) o porque existía la posibilidad que él lo hubiera encontrado... no podía negar que sus sentimientos la estaban atormentando... cada vez que entraba al comedor miraba a la mesa de profesores y durante el trascurso de la comida su vista regresaba a aquella mesa más de una vez....

Y aunque se decía a sí misma que aquel papel era mentira, las últimas noches había soñado con él.... más de una vez de manera bastante escandalosa.....

Cuando entraron al salón el profesor aún no había llegado.... Silvia y Kat se sentaron juntas en una mesa (se turnaban para sentarse juntas) y Shayna quedó sola, un par de mesas más allá...

En ese momento entró Severus.... bastante enojado (para variar) inmediatamente les ordenó sentarse en de dos para poder preparar la poción...

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –pregunto muy amablemente David Clements sonriendo, obviamente para lucir lo mejor posible

- Claro –dijo Shayna moviéndose un poco.... sus amigas un poco más allá rieron tontamente y le hicieron señas, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, David se había dado cuenta...

Ella no lo notó... pero Severus había visto toda esta escena con una mirada furiosa.... sin darse cuenta rompió la punta de la pluma con la que estaba pasando lista y tuvo que sacar otra del cajón... ¿Qué se creía ese chico?........pero...¿Por qué se enojaba él?

Comenzó la clase explicando los componentes y dando indicaciones... luego los alumnos comenzaron a preparar la poción...

- ¿Qué te parece, está bien así? –preguntó David removiendo el caldero

- Sí, bien –dijo Shayna

No podía negar que David era guapo, amable, inteligente...... pero a pesar de tenerlo al lado (y que más de la mitad de sus compañeras la odiaban en este momento) no le llamaba la atención, no sentía nada....

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –dijo Severus... por un momento pensó que le estaba hablando a ella y levantó lentamente la cabeza...pero pronto se dio cuenta que le hablaba a David.

- Echando el hígado de sapo.....

- ¿No entendió que primero se echa el aceite de rimuni? –preguntó el profesor con sarcasmo.

- Ya lo hicimos –contestó Shayna.

- Y de más.... –dijo él levantando el cucharón y tirando el liquido de nuevo al caldero- se supone que debe tener color violeta....

Shayna le sonrió con confianza (y un poco de ironía), quitó a David la tabla de las manos y agregó a la poción unos pedazos de hígado que faltaban... la poción lanzó un poco de humo y adquirió el tono violeta que le correspondía....

Severus la miró furioso.... y regresó a su sitio... ¿Así que te crees muy inteligente? Vamos a ver como reaccionas cuando veas que descubrí tú broma....

Cuándo sonó la campana todos se levantaron rápidamente para alejarse del salón cuando antes... muy pocas personas habían logrado terminar correctamente la poción... y no querían quedarse intentando....

- ¿Quieres venir a ver las prácticas de quidditch? –le preguntó David recogiendo sus cosas.

Ella dudó un momento antes de contestar... ¿Quería?... realmente no...pero sus amigas estaban en la puerta mirando atentamente.... y si decía que no... tal vez comenzarían a molestar de nuevo... hasta ahora creían que a ella le gustaba David, lo mejor sería que siguieran pensando así....

- Sí, me gustaría –dijo Shayna, caminando hacia la puerta, pudo ver a Silvia y Kat haciendo gestos de felicitación.....

- Señorita Jamil, quédese un momento, tengo que hablar con ud.

David la miró con preocupación... pero Shayna le hizo un gesto para que se fuera y que no se preocupara.

Cuándo el salón quedó vacío, Severus cerró la puerta... sin decir palabra se acercó a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó una hoja que Shayna conocía muy,muy,muy bien....

- Encontré ...esto...la clase pasada –dijo él lentamente.

Ella no dijo nada.

- ¿Es está su idea de una broma, señorita Jamil?

- Profesor, yo...no

- Sé perfectamente que es suya, y de sus amigas... comparé las letras....

Shayna se bajó la mirada, sentía zumbar sus oídos....y para colmo de males sentía sus mejillas enrojecer...

- No necesito explicar que esto requiere un fuerte castigo, no he hablado aún con el director, pero imagino que llamará a sus padres y....

El corazón de ella latía cada vez más fuerte...qué debía hacer... si llamaban a sus padres... sería terrible.... tendría que decir....

- Lo escribí con pluma de jobberknoll.... –dijo ella rápidamente, casi como un susurro y con los ojos húmedos....

Él se quedó callado... ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Eso significaba que.....

- Es la verdad –dijo Shayna- ni yo sé porque lo escribí, solo cogí la pluma y..... bueno y cuando leí estaba escrito....

No lo podía creer, ella.... había escrito algo así... sobre él...no era posible.....pero, él había visto aquella mirada, la había sentido, ¿Y sí era verdad?.....

Shayna miraba hacia el piso pero sintió como caminaba él para un lado y otro...luego caminó hasta detrás de ella,  y se acercó lentamente por la espalda, diciendo:

- Entonces no habrá necesidad de discutir con el director su castigo –dijo él mientras se acercaba más .

Ella se olvidó de respirar,  sentía el sudor recorrer su espalda, jamás había estado en una situación así, era una mezcla de nervios, confusión y exaltación.... estaba ahora tan cerca que prácticamente le susurró al oido:

- Creo que podemos solucionarlo nosotros dos....

Shayna levanto la cabeza y cerró los ojos, ¿Estaría teniendo otro de esos sueños?  ¿Acababa de oir lo que acababa de oir? El tono de voz que había utilizado, no podía significar otra cosa.... ¿Sentía él lo mismo?.....sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.... 

Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza... ¿Qué hacer?.....  de la única forma que atinó a actuar (porque su cuerpo en realidad no respondía a las ordenes) fue voltear lentamente... él pudo notar curiosidad en sus ojos, le estaba preguntando...sin palabras... si iba en serio... 

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, no lo podía creer, no era posible, pero ahí estaba la prueba frente a ella, en sus ojos, claro como el agua.... él sentía lo mismo que ella (¿era eso bueno o malo?)

Sin saber por qué (va... sí sabe, pero no lo puede aceptar) ella dio un paso hacia él...y si antes estaban bastante cerca, ahora estaban inapropiadamente cerca, si consideramos que son profesor y alumna....

Él se agachó un poco, Shayna cerró los ojos, sus labios estaban tan cerca que ella prácticamente podía sentir el beso.... su corazón latía ahora más rápido, recuperó un poco la respiración..... era cierto y a la vez parecía imposible....

- Pero tendrá que ser otro día –dijo él levantándose de pronto, y alejándose de ella para regresar a su escritorio....

Ella abrió los ojos y murmuró una maldición....¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí?...

- No quisiera que faltara a su cita con el señor Clements....

Le costó bastantes segundos recordar que estaba hablando... al comienzo ni siquiera recordaba quién diablos era Clements.... abrió la boca para decir algo, que no era una cita, que no significaba nada, que sería mejor seguir con lo que estaban haciendo..... pero no pudo....

- Puede retirarse –dijo él en tono cortante abriendo la puerta.

Shayna cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente, todavía confundida.... aún no podía creer sus propios sentimientos...mucho menos que él los compartiera...y así era.... ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Siguió por el pasillo totalmente turbada....

Severus estaba en el salón sentado en su escritorio respirando profundamente para calmarse... sus manos estaban sudando... ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Jamás le había pasado algo así, había flirteado descaradamente con una alumna... y lo peor es que le había gustado....

La idea que una joven como aquella, hermosa e inteligente lo encontrara atractivo... era lógico que se sintiera halagado al leer algo como eso y saber que era verdad...y el hecho de estar tan cerca, sentir el olor de su suave perfume, el temblor de sus labios esperando ser besados.....¡Pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía!.... simplemente no podía....

*~*~*

¿Podrán controlar lo que sienten?..... ^____^ 

Gracias por dar una oportunidad a la historia:

Mary-alexa

kalisto

Pirra

astartea (tal vez algún capítulo tenga una clasificación mayor)

Maika Yugi

Sara

Juni

Marine 

tiffany avery 

Muchas gracias por su review.

Espero opiniones sobre el capítulo ^_____^


	3. Castigo

Capítulo III 

Shayna pasó las siguientes dos horas viendo una "divertida" práctica de quidditch, pero pensando en otra cosa... de vez en cuando David la saludaba y ella levantaba la mano en forma automática pero sin realmente importarle, lo que en realidad quería, lo que deseaba.... era regresar al salón de pociones y terminar lo que habían empezado...

Porque se iban a besar, sus labios se habían rozado y... la forma en la que le había hablado, solo recordarlo le pasaba una corriente en la espalda...

Analizando lo que había escrito... (y realmente estaba escrito y él lo había leídoTODO...es decir todo de todo, incluyendo.... bueno, todo...)  pensándolo bien, ella realmente sentía  lo que había escrito... era obvio, si no podía quitárselo de la cabeza....

Ahora se presentaban las dificultades, ¿Estaba loca o él se le había insinuado? Y si era así... ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de establecer alguna relación con él?..  y además....

- ¡Shayna! 

Había estado prácticamente soñando despierta, porque David (que estaba frente a ella) había tenido que gritarle para que le prestara atención...

- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó preocupado...

- No, nada –dijo ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa

- Bueno, ya terminamos, me voy a bañar y luego....

- ¿Qué hora es? ¡Me tengo que ir! –se levantó rápidamente y, antes de empezar a correr, explicó- reunión de prefectos...

Se le había olvidado completamente, con todo lo que había pasado, justo ahora tenía reunión de prefectos con todos los jefes de las casas... así que lo vería de nuevo...y esto la ponía feliz... realmente algo estaba muy mal con ella...

*~*~*

Cuando entró a la sala de profesores creyó que estaba vacía, porque tocó a la puerta y nadie contestó... entró despacio y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró en su camino... fue recién entonces que se dio cuenta que había otra persona (que había permanecido muy callada) en la habitación...

- ¿Y qué tal su cita? Me imagino que se divirtió mucho –dijo Severus con ironía.

Ella no lo notó, porque estaba muy,muy nerviosa (tanto que saltó del sofá apenas escuchó su voz) pero en ese instante él se estaba reclamando el estar actuando como un patético quinceañero celoso, en lugar un hombre de su edad..... 

- Muchísimo, la pasé genial... gracias por preguntar –dijo ella, solo por molestarlo... aunque luego se reclamó por haber dicho algo así...

Él se acercó rápidamente y casi al oído le dijo:

- Raro, por lo que leí, el quidditch no es tu idea de diversión....

Simplemente el mundo se había vuelto loco, no solo la había tratado de "Tú" sino que además había insinuado que su idea de diversión era la que había escrito... y vaya que no era así... si lo fuera sería una maniática sexual o algo peor...y ella ni siquiera...

Pero no alcanzó a reclamárselo porque en ese momento entraron los demás y empezó la reunión...  

Después de casi una hora de aburridos discursos, todavía no llegaban a un acuerdo sobre los castigos que podían imponer los prefectos, para ese momento las mentes de dos personas en ese cuarto estaban  lejos....

Él no podía dejar de mirarla, era increíble, cómo es que una joven así se fijaría en él....

Ella sentía su mirada, cómo no hacerlo, era como aquella vez en la clase de pociones.... la quemaba...y le producía una mezcla de sentimientos... por un lado, le gustaba, no podía negarlo, le gustaba que él simplemente no le pudiera quitar la vista... eso significaba que él sentía lo mismo, y eso era......... ¿bueno?.... pero por otro lado, si alguien lo notaba, estarían en problemas, en realidad no ella pero él, pero también ella por que eso significaría que no tendrían la menor esperanza....

La profesora McGonagall dio por terminada la reunión, y todos se levantaron, Shayna fue la última en hacerlo (justamente por andar pensando en otras cosas) y cuando lo hizo, Severus la detuvo... esperó que los demás salieran antes de decirle:

- Espero que no haya olvidado que me debe un castigo.... la espero mañana a las 6 en mi oficina.

No dijo nada más, pero eso bastó... Shayna quedó prácticamente congelada en medio del pasillo... ni un _Petrificus totalus_ lo hubiera hecho mejor, respiró de nuevo cuando lo vio salir por el pasillo, cuando se quedó sola se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas... estaría a solas con él en su oficina....

*~*~*

Al día siguiente, después de bañarse (con demasiada espuma perfumada) en el baño de prefectos, e intentar lucir despampanante en el uniforme del colegio, salió rumbo a su cita....es decir, castigo.....

Sentía mariposas en su estómago y tenía la piel de gallina, sin contar que en los últimos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina sus piernas temblaban... 

Tocó la puerta, él le contestó inmediatamente y le dijo que entrara.....

Durante esos breves segundos mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza.....

Solo para estrellarse con la dura realidad....

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando en unos papeles... justo frente a él estaban tres enormes cajas... y la oficina se había llenado de estantes....

- Puntual como siempre, señorita Jamil.... –dijo él levantándose del escritorio y acercándose a las cajas...- muy bien, aquí lo tiene, ordene todo lo de estas cajas en los estantes...sin magia....

Ella le dedicó una mirada a las cajas, que eran tan grandes que pasaban la altura de su cintura y luego a los estantes que eran un montón y rodeaban toda la oficina.... 

No lo sabía, pero se había puesto pálida, aunque en realidad no era la perspectiva de un trabajo duro lo que la deprimía, no, para nada... era el hecho de que se estaba comportando como una idiota al pensar así sobre él, estaba claro que lo único que él quería era molestarla.... 

Él no comentó nada más, lo único que hizo fue salir de la oficina, dejándola completamente sola....

No le quedaba otra que empezar a trabajar....

*~*~*

Miró su reloj...eran las 8.30, se moría de hambre y estaba de mal humor.... después de sacar de las cajas una serie de tarros con extrañas criaturas, se dedicó a reclamarse el haberse preocupado tanto por verse bien, prueba que era bastante estúpida... lo mejor sería concentrarse en organizar bien los estantes...los clasificó por orden alfabético y dentro de ellos por categorías...si se encontraba con alguna cosas desconocía, buscaba entre los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de la oficina, hasta que encontraba la respuesta....

Porque no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya, si lo que pretendía era que ella quedara mal, no lo lograría....

A las 9:00, por fin terminó con la segunda caja, y con el último de los tarros.... en la última caja había pequeñas botellitas, con algunas pociones e ingredientes... los sacó todos y se sentó en el suelo, para ordenar, antes de colocarlos en los estantes....

Su verdadero problema, era que estaba en desventaja, él conocía sus más profundos sentimientos, en cambio ella solo conocía lo que él le mostraba, que no era mucho, y que la confundía, a veces parecía que sentía algo por ella y luego....

La mandaba a guardar tarros....

Entonces, mientras organizaba los recipientes, se encontró con uno que parecía ser la solución a sus problemas.... era un líquido transparente, muy parecido al agua...que se encontraba en una pequeña botellita....

Veritaserum 

*~*~*

Me disculpo por la demora, espero que alguien se acuerde de esta historia y si es así...muchas gracias por leer...

Este capítulo no es tan emocionante como el anterior...pero el siguiente tal vez sí....

¿Tomará el veritaserum?....¿Funcionará la idea de Shayna?.....

Ummmmmmm... no sé.....

Muchas gracias ^_______^

Astartea

May Potter

Kalisto

Pirra

Mary-alexa

Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia 

Lady_MoonLight 

Maika Yugi

Sara

Iris Pollens

Tiffany Avery

Essya

Akane wakashimatzu


	4. Veritaserum

Capítulo IV 

Su cerebro se llenó de todo tipo de ideas… tenía la oportunidad de dar vuelta la moneda, podría saber qué pasaba por la (bastante cerrada) mente de él….

Estaba decidida….

Solo tendría que encontrar el medio….

A veces es extraño como funcionan las cosas, quince minutos más tarde Severus llegó a su oficina… por supuesto su rostro no mostró la mayor impresión por el trabajo de Shayna (aunque sus ojos si que la mostraron).

- Puede dejarlo así por hoy, terminará mañana –le dijo mientras ella aún sacaba botellitas.

- Está bien –dijo levantándose del piso.

Justo en ese momento él hizo aparecer una bandeja para tomar té…. A pesar de que ella no había cenado, realmente no esperaba que él la invitara, así que no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver solo una taza…pero sus ojos mostraron una alegría que él no pudo entender…

¡Lo haría! Claro que lo haría, no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa…..

Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando una oportunidad, alguna distracción…. Y milagrosamente un fuerte estruendo sonó justo afuera de la oficina y él se levantó inmediatamente y salió de la oficina…

Todo aquello era simplemente muy bueno para ser verdad….

Y lo era….

Porque después que él salió y estuvo sola con la botellita se vió ante la primera (de muchas) dificultades… ¿Cuál era la dosis?

Pensó…

Y pensó…

Pero nada, no lo recordaba…. Pero ¡no podía perder la ocasión! Así que abrió la botella y echó casi un cuarto de ella a la taza, luego salió al pasillo… en ese momento estaba requintando a unos niños de Gryffindor de segundo año que habían hecho explotar una armadura.

- Buenas noches, profesor –dijo en el tono más amable.

Él le dedicó una mirada indefinible, pero no se despidió….

 Shayna no regresó a su cuarto, esperó pacientemente, en el pasillo, hasta que no escuchó más los gritos, y luego un poco más…hasta calcular que él se hubiera acabado el té.

Entonces regresó a la oficina… la puerta estaba semi-abierta… Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida… ella jamás había visto a alguien bajo los efectos del suero, pero parecía estar perdido en el limbo….

- Profesor…. ¿Profesor?

No hubo respuesta.

Estaba listo, era el momento de preguntar….

- ¿Nombre y profesión? –dijo solo para chequear

- Severus Snape…profesor de pociones en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería….

Bien, muy bien… ahora lo importante…

- ¿Qué opinión tienes de Shayna Jamil?

- Es una joven capaz e inteligente, es la mejor alumna de pociones de su clase…. Además tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo y unos ojos seductores…

¿Seductores? ¿De verdad? ¿En serio?¿Un cuerpo atractivo? Vaya… así que él pensaba así sobre ella…. Iba a pedirle que siguiera, claro que quería escuchar más (para equiparar lo que ella había escrito sobre él!) pero, desde un lugar de su corazón salió una pregunta más importante…

- ¿Por qué diablos eres tan amargado?

Lo dijo un poco enojada, ella también había recibido sus buenos gritos en clase, pero la actitud de él le molestaba más ahora, que conocía sus sentimientos por él… además no entendía como, si pensaba así sobre ella, insistía en tratarla tan mal....

Entonces él comenzó a hablar

 No tenía ningún sentimiento en su voz, pero ella sabía que si no fuera por la poción, él no lo hubiera soportado (y jamás lo hubiera contado)

Primero explicó un poco de su niñez, de su vida antes del colegio, provenía de una familia de magos muy importante... ella jamás lo habría imaginado al verlo, su madre, se enteró, había muerto y su padre, un loco "anti-sangresucia" había dictado su vida...

Lo único bueno que al parecer le había pasado era la presencia de una amiga... Jugaban juntos, cuando niños, su nombre era Fiona....ella vivía cerca de su casa... y era muggle...

Cuando contó la terrible reacción de su padre al enterarse, Shayna estuvo a punto de llorar, le había prohibido a su hijo hablar con la única persona que lo entendía...

Su padre le dijo que encontraría amigos de su clase en el colegio....

Empezó así ha hablar de su juventud, de como había visto la oportunidad de lograr éxito en la vida en el lugar equivocado… con la gente equivocada... se enteró que había sido seguidor de Voldemort... mortífago.

Aunque Shayna sabía todo lo que hay que saber sobre _Quien no debe ser nombrado_, no podía evitar sentir que eso era un asunto antiguo, que ya había pasado... no entendía porque él aún se sentía tan culpable por todo aquello...

Pero pronto lo entendió....

Un día se enteró se que algunos de sus "amigos" por pura diversión, habían atacado a muggles cerca de donde él vivía... claro, que no se lo imaginó, no hasta que tuvo que pasar en medio de cadáveres de gente que él había conocido de niño.... hasta que se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de Fiona....

Aquello lo cambió, decidió cambiar su vida, pero nunca olvidaría lo que había pasado, nunca se perdonaría por lo que había hecho....

Seguía hablando y Shayna derramaba algunas lágrimas, a pesar de que en todo momento el tono de su voz de había mantenido seco, como si hablara de otra persona... pero casi al final algo cambió, comenzó ha hablar con más dificultad...

Shayna se acercó, le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre... y hablaba cada vez más lento y de forma entrecortada....

Algo había salido mal.....

*~*~*

Claro que algo salió mal... se supone que la dosis son tres gotas ^____^

Como no sabemos porque Snape cambió para ser espía de Dumbledore, yo hice que fuera por la muerte de su amiga (ya sé que es bastante cursi, pero de alguna forma debo justificar que la muchacha lo adore tanto...no?)

Bueno, tenía que llegar algún capítulo serio... el siguiente es bastante más ligero, así que espero que sigan leyendo...

Muchas gracias:

Angie: No te agradecí en el capítulo anterior, espero que sigas leyendo

May Potter: Voy a intentar hacerlos más seguido, sobretodo el que sigue de este, ya que no me gusta dejarlo tan dramático

Maika Yugi: Yo creo que él la tenía pero todavía no se atreve a hacer nada... ¿He dicho todavía? ^^

Windy Wolf: Lo sigo, espero que te guste.

Mary-alexa: Ya va, por ahora solo pasa que lo envenenó ^^

Sara: Le dio ^^

Akane Wakashimatzu: Gracias por recomendarlo, espero que te guste este capítulo.


	5. Un plan

Capítulo V 

¿Qué hacer?

Estaba en un verdadero lío... lo correcto era llevarlo a la enfermería, pero no podía hacer eso....

¿Qué podía hacer?

Se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba empezando a sudar de puro nerviosismo, mientras tanto la fiebre de él subía y sus palabras eran cada vez más débiles y enredadas...

Pero no podía ir a la enfermería, tendría que arreglarlo ella sola....

Y tomó la decisión, primero debía bajar la fiebre, y estabilizarlo hasta que pasara el efecto del veritaserum.... claro que eso era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo....

Además... qué haría cuándo él despertara.... ¿Y si se daba cuenta (que era muy probable) de lo que había hecho?

Lo vio caer lentamente en su silla hasta que su cabeza golpeo contra el escritorio... tenía que llevarlo a otro lado.... tenía que llevarlo a su cuarto....

Se acercó y logró que él pasara su brazo por la espalda y lo cargó, caminó con dificultad dos pasos antes de darse cuenta que su plan tenía un grave problema... no tenía la menor idea dónde quedaba su cuarto....

No es que fuera poco inteligente, pero por el nerviosismo le tomó varios minutos recordar que él estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum.... ¡Lo único que tenía que hacer era preguntar!

Y así lo hizo, siguiendo sus instrucciones caminó por el pasillo y bajó unas escaleras, después de doblar un par de veces y encontrar un pasadizo secreto llegó frente a una puerta....

Intentó girar la manija pero no pudo.... ¿Estaba con llave?

- No –dijo él, al parecer había preguntado en voz alta- necesitas la contraseña.....

- ¿Qué es....? –preguntó ella con bastante molestia, considerando que estaba soportando todo el peso de él sobre su hombro y ya estaba bastante cansada.

- _Gefangener_

"Eso es ser depresivo" pensó, sin darse cuenta las puertas ya se había abierto....

Pasó a través de una sala para llegar hasta la cama.... no fue hasta que lo echó con cuidado que pudo estudiar la habitación...

Era bastante sobria, compuesta por la cama, un ropero, un escritorio y tres bibliotecas, todas de la misma madera, y todo bastante ordenado....

En general no decía gran cosa sobre su ocupante... claro, otra historia era el contenido... lo único que ella pudo realmente inspeccionar fue la biblioteca.... estaba repleta de libros en toda clase de idiomas, en los que ella pudo entender habían libros sobre magia, artes oscuras y también de obras literarias....

Junto a la cama, en la mesa de noche, habían un par de botellitas y un enorme libro, bastante antiguo...

Pero no podía distraerse...Se acercó hasta él para examinarlo, estaba peor.... era el momento de actuar, sino quería que su estado se complicara....

El primer paso lógico, tenía que cambiarlo de ropa..... estaba envuelto en esa pesada túnica negra, no le sorprendía que estuviera sudando de aquella manera....

Se acercó al ropero.... consistía, sobretodo, en túnicas negras.... buscó en los cajones, hasta que encontró un pijama... que le pareció lo más idóneo.

Se asombró al notar lo nerviosa que estaba, "¿Por qué? Solo lo haces porque está enfermo, debes hacerlo, es tú obligación" se repitió para convencerse a sí misma.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a él, le costó bastante desabotonar la túnica, pero lo logró... luego la quitó y pasó a la siguiente capa de ropa (pantalón y camisa) "¿Por qué demonios tenía que ponerse tanta ropa?" se dijo mientras sacaba el siguiente grupo de botones....

En medio de todo esto él había dejado de hablar, ella temió que se hubiera desmayado, pero solo se había quedado dormido...

Intentó actuar lo más profesional posible, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando por fin logró dejarlo en ropa interior...

Se veía bastante tranquilo, dormido, acarició su rostro pensando en lo triste que había sido su vida..... luego siguió hasta su pecho, no tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero no estaba mal, nada mal....

Su mirada había bajado de su pecho y se había detenido.... más abajo....

"Está enfermo y tú pensando en esas cosas" se reclamó, mientras empezó a trabajar en colocarle el pijama....

Cuando terminó regresó a la oficina en busca de algo para la fiebre, y luego dejó todo cerrado y apagado para que nadie sospechara.

Tuvo suerte en que Filch no la viera andar por allí, porque ya eran más de la una....

Cuándo regresó le dio un poco de un líquido verdoso (poción para reducir la fiebre) y espero mientras veía como mejoraba lentamente....

Se sentó a su lado... había sido bastante idiota... se había confundido en la dosis del veritaserum.... aunque estaba nerviosa no tenía justificación....¡Podría haberlo matado!

Pero ahora estaba bien, se dio cuenta que la temperatura de su cuerpo había regresado a la normal... entonces lo metió en la cama y lo arropó.

Otra vez su mirada cambió... se arrodilló junto a él y se acercó hasta besarlo en los labios.... no era una mala sensación....

Tal vez tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que él estuviera inconsciente....

*~*~*

Bueno, este capítulo lo escribí bastante rápido... le agradezco mucho a todos los que mandaron review, como lo he puesto tan pronto no he podido contestar pero en  el siguiente lo voy a hacer.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (que es bastante más ligero que el anterior) en el próximo ¿Se acordará él de lo que pasó?

^_____^


	6. La trampa

Capítulo VI 

A la mañana siguiente Shayna, Silvia y Kat bajaron a desayunar a la misma hora de siempre, y se sentaron en los mismos lugares de siempre.... todo seguía como de costumbre...

Salvo que Shayna miraba nerviosa alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento ocurriera algo terrible...

Pero para todos los demás era un día absolutamente normal, no había nada raro, ni tenían por qué estar nerviosos. Solo Shayna miraba de reojo la mesa de profesores esperando verlo... ¿Se sentiría mejor? ¿O seguiría enfermo?

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos para obtener la respuesta, ya estaban todos los profesores sentados cuando llegó él... un poco más pálido normal y de bastante mal humor...por lo que pudo notar.

Apenas se sentó le dedicó una mirada perspicaz....Shayna volteó para hablar con Silvia intentando lucir lo más inocente posible...con ella no era la cosa, ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

Tomó su leche en dos segundos y se levantó de la mesa...sus amigas también lo hicieron pues tenían que ir a la biblioteca, así que a nadie le pareció extraño...o por lo menos eso creía.

El resto del día Shayna tuvo la agudeza como para no acercarse, ni verlo ni toparse con él en los corredores...pero un cuarto para las seis recordó que tenía que cumplir la segunda parte del castigo... y si no iba...peor para ella.

Así que se despidió de sus amigas y partió a la oficina, su única esperanza es que él no se atreviera a encararla..... no era exactamente un tema de una conversación casual....

¿No sabrás como hice para llegar a mi cama ayer?

No era lógico.... no, estaba segura, él no le preguntaría nada....

Tocó la puerta y la misma voz fría del día anterior le contestó... entró a la oficina y casi se desmaya al ver que todo lo que ella había ordenado estaba otra vez en las cajas y los estantes vacíos....

- ¿Pero qué......? –comenzó, pero él la calló con la mirada

- Va a empezar de nuevo...... y esta vez bien, no el desastre que dejó ayer...

Shayna enrojeció, estaba furiosa...realmente se había esforzado, había puesto todo en absoluto orden... ¡Se había tardado más de tres horas!....

- Pero si estaba ordenado....yo

- Está claro que no ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho en los últimos siete años... ¿Guardar sangre de dragón junto a pelos de tarántula? 

- Es que estaban guardados de acuerdo a su uso no a su clase......

- Ah, ¿Y en qué momento le pedí que hiciera eso? ¿No sabe que existe un orden correcto para guardar los ingredientes? Parece que es un trabajo demasiado difícil para usted..... muy complejo... tal vez será mejor que la mande con Filch a limpiar los trofeos...¿o será muy complicado?

- Pero yo....

- Cállese.... mejor haga lo que yo digo... 

Primero la hizo cargar algunos tarros y re-etiquetarlos, la estaba volviendo loca... quería gritarle que era un verdadero imbécil por comportarse así con ella, pero le daba tantas ordenes a la vez que la confundía y luego la consideraba una inepta por no poder seguir las simples instrucciones....

- Ya suelte eso –dijo cuando ella estaba intentando cargar los diez tarros que él le había pedido- mejor lo hago yo.... encuentre algo útil que hacer... tráigame mi copia del "Compendium pocionae"

Shayna salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, intentando respirar para calmarse... estaba a punto de llorar... ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Se acordaba se algo?...pero si así fuera no tenía justificación para tratarla tan mal.....

¿Qué le pasaba? 

Shayna estaba tan preocupada y enojada que no se dio realmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... había salido a buscar un libro....

Sí... un libro que ella sabía donde estaba porque lo había visto ayer.....

Cuándo lo había llevado a su cuarto!!!!!!!

Pero era muy tarde, sin pensarlo había llegado hasta la puerta, una puerta que se suponía ella no tenía idea de dónde estaba....

Entonces escuchó la voz de él....

- Diga la contraseña.... –le dijo con un tono indescifrable

Shayna no lo miró, no tenía escapatoria, ni opción....

- _Gefangener_ –dijo con voz temblorosa, la puerta se abrió frente a ella.

*~*~*

No es muy inteligente la chica ¿verdad? Miren que ir al cuarto de él.... ¿o será un acto fallido? Bueno, acepto sugerencias para el próximo capítulo, porque existe un verdadero debate sobre lo que va a pasar........

Quiero agradecer a los reviews (de los dos últimos capítulos) 

Akane Wakashimatsu

Mary-alexa

Noelle

Marine

Geraldine

JeRu (Hola ^^…respuesta: ella tiene 17 y él tiene 30)

Sara


	7. La respuesta

Capítulo VII 

Mientras atravesaba la puerta Shayna podía sentir los latir su corazón tan fuerte que parecía estar apunto de salir de su pecho. La había descubierto...sabía todo...

¿Cómo explicar?...¿Cómo justificarse?

Él entró y cerró la puerta, le dedicó una de esas miradas que la hacían sentir desprotegida... estaba furioso, sí que lo estaba... ¿Cómo podría salvarse de esta?

- Muy bien... explíquese.... –dijo en el tono más frío del mundo- ¿Qué usó? ¿Poción para dormir?

- Veritaserum –lo corrigió Shayna.... entonces... él no lo recordaba, o al menos no todo...alzó la mirada para verlo, por primera vez, desde que lo conocía parecía nervioso por la respuesta...aunque luego regresó a su frialdad de siempre...

- ¿No sabe que es una sustancia vigilada por el ministerio? ¿Acaso quiere ir a Azkaban?

Shayna no contestó, se mordió los labios.. no era este el momento de contestarle en tono desafiante.... era mejor que se fuera con cuidado...con mucho cuidado....

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –dijo él casi gritando

Ella sonrió...era el momento de poner las cosas en claro (pero no todas, por supuesto)

- Es tú culpa- dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, sin demostrar el miedo que sentía...

Por un momento él pareció no entender... cómo había pasado de ser quién dominaba la conversación a ser el culpable de todo.

- Por MI culpa –le recriminó- ¿Cómo que por mi culpa?

- Así es –dijo ella, ya más calmada, había logrado lo que quería- tú has aprovechado lo que sabes sobre mis sentimientos por ti para hacerme la vida imposible; yo solo quería saber qué era lo que tú sentías por mí, por eso usé el veritaserum...

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dije?

Shayna lo miró y sonrió con malicia antes de contestar

- Eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Severus estaba en shock, al principio se había preocupado por lo que habría dicho sobre su pasado....pero decir lo que pensaba y sentía por ella era mucho peor....

Ella pudo notar como esta idea iba creciendo en su mente...era el momento de actuar, sabía lo que quería y no iba a permitir que él siguiera con sus jueguitos y ganas de humillarla... tenía que dejar sus temores de lado y aprovechar la oportunidad

Se acercó a él, todo el miedo que había sentido desde la mañana estaba pasando, ahora lo tenía todo más claro...se sacudió cualquier duda...

Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no se movió...no podía, ni quería...

Estaba tan cerca de él que no podía dar marcha atrás, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él... al principió no fue muy distinto que la noche anterior, ella simplemente lo besaba...hasta que él empezó a besarla a ella y entonces Shayna se dio cuenta en lo que realmente se estaba metiendo...

Porque fue sorprendente, como si un rayo la atravesara de la cabeza a los pies, sentía su lengua contra la suya, sus manos por su cuerpo y durante esos segundos nada, absolutamente nada más en el mundo importaba...

Solo él

Solo aquel beso

Y el hecho que estaban solos en su cuarto y que nadie los podía molestar....

¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!

Se separó de él intentando parecer lo más tranquila y calmada posible..... como si no hubiera pasado nada...... Sabía que algo no muy distinto había pasado por la mente de él porque también se veía un poco movido...

Entonces, y oyendo la firme voz de su conciencia murmuró algo así como "Creo que debo irme" y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer que huía.

Caminó por el pasillo confundida ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Severus Snape...su profesor de pociones...besaba tan bien? ¿Cómo sería en....?

Se golpeó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y fue directo a darse un buen baño de agua fría en el baño de prefectos....

*~*~*

Hola,

Bueno, tenía que avivarla un poco a la muchacha (un poco no más) porque no era posible que él le siguiera gritando.... aunque no podía dejar que siguieran (que antipática me pongo a veces) ... solo queda ver que pasará.....

Espero que les pareciera interesante el capítulo ^^

Gracias por sus reviews:

Akane Wakashimatsu

Alpha

Kalisto

PiRRa

Yuyinita

geraldine


	8. Jugando con fuego

Nota de la autora: ^_______^ Hola, bueno, este capítulo está un poquitín fuerte; quedan advertidos

Capítulo VIII

Se sumergió una vez más, la gran bañera (casi del tamaño de una piscina) estaba llena hasta el tope de agua y espuma con aceites... a esas alturas debería estar disfrutando de un baño relajante....

Nada más lejos de la realidad....

Aún ahora su corazón latía con más fuerza, mientras en su cabeza se repetían, cómo en una película, las imágenes que acababan de ocurrir....

A pesar de su costumbre de racionalizar todo lo que pasaba y buscar la salida lógica a las cosas, ahora simplemente no la podía encontrar... Sacó su cabeza del agua, llevaba ya demasiado rato en el agua, tanto que se estaba enfriando...lo mejor sería salir.

Se envolvió en una enorme y mullida toalla, otra vez comenzaron a repetirse los recuerdos ¿Había sido una total idiota por huir de esa manera? ¿Había perdido (tal vez) su única oportunidad?

Pero, si se hubiera quedado... ¿Qué lograba con eso? Solo problemas.... Lo más probable es que si ella no hubiera parado, él lo hubiera hecho..¿No? A pesar de que sentía una atracción por ella, eso no justificaría....

Pero aún así se sentía extraña, había sido difícil alejarse de él... qué mas daba si él no sentía nada...ella sí que sentía algo por él...algo más que simple deseo ¿Qué? Eso tenía que descubrirlo....

De pronto, y sin controlar realmente sus movimientos de puso su largo camisón blanco y encima su bata, y con una determinación que jamás había tenido, salió del baño.

*~*~*

No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió, luego que murmurara la contraseña, que el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él, qué pensaría de ella.....

Entró lentamente al dormitorio

Esperaba, no, en realidad sabía que no estaba dormido...lo más probable es que estuviera tan confundido como ella... tenía razón, o algo de razón, porque cuando entró él estaba escribiendo algo... no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, porque ella realmente había entrado muy sigilosamente.... pero tenía miedo de hacerse notar....

Se sentía como al borde de un abismo, si soltaba una piedra podía provocar una avalancha.... a duras penas una palabra salió de su boca, con una voz que era una mezcla de disculpa, explicación y anhelo...

- Severus

Él volteó lentamente para mirarla, pretendía poner una expresión de enojo, de rechazo...pero no pudo...se encontró con la imagen de una ángel... sus ojos lo veían como si estuvieran intentando descubrir que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza....

Si había pretendido enojarse con ella, o sacarla del cuarto, o controlarse.... no servía de nada... apenas se levantó de la silla se esfumaron sus preocupaciones, sus miedos y cualquier rastro de reparo y autocontrol...

Se acercó a ella con la fuerza de una tempestad...comenzó a besarla, y ella no tardó ni un segundo en responder....una vez más tembló de pies a cabeza, pero no la tomaba desprevenida, sentía su lengua contra la de él, sus manos siguiendo el contorno de su espalda, sintió como desataba sin problemas su bata y lentamente, pero con la misma intensidad, la llevaba hacia la cama.

La echó suavemente, y se detuvo, era hermosa....y tan joven....y su alumna....

Shayna notó de inmediato su cambio de actitud, estaba dudando.... y no lo iba a permitir, no ahora que ella estaba segura.... y como una hora antes (y parecía mucho más tiempo) tenía que actuar...

Se levantó y se acercó a él, empezó a desabotonar su túnica, y gracias a la experiencia adquirida la noche anterior, esta vez no tuvo problemas... siguió con la camisa mientras besaba su cuello...y regresaba a sus labios....cuando llegó a la prenda interior él no necesitó que lo siguieran convenciendo...

Ahora él empezó a besarla, pasó de sus labios a su cuello, mientras le quitaba el camisón... 

Notó la suavidad de su piel mientras recorría con sus manos cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, acarició su cuello y sus senos, sus caderas y piernas mientras seguía besándola, intentando memorizar su forma y su olor...

Shayna tembló al sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuello, y lanzó una pequeña exclamación cuando su lengua recorrió su pecho, su abdomen, y siguió bajando...

Realmente aquel primer beso había sido una muestra exacta de cómo era en la cama, se dijo

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo, pronto no pudo pensar más, solo podía concentrarse en el goce, él continuaba besándola y lamiéndola, dispuesto a saborear todo su cuerpo.

Más de una vez tembló, él podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus pequeños gemidos, podía sentir como su deseo iba en aumento mientras regresaba lentamente hacia sus labios....

- Yo nunca he... –comenzó a explicar Shayna pero la calló con un beso.

- No te preocupes...

Lentamente empezó a introducirse en ella, con cuidado, para no lastimarla.... ella igual sintió dolor... él se preocupó, pero ella no quería que parara

- Sigue –le dijo con total seguridad

Él entró completamente y comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, ella no tardó mucho en seguir su movimiento, que empezó a hacerse cada vez más rápido, al sentir como aumentaba su pasión.

Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, sentía sus músculos contraerse y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo justo en el momento de mayor placer, casi al mismo tiempo llegaron al orgasmo, sintieron un éxtasis total....

Después... lentamente... sus respiraciones y palpitaciones regresaron a lo normal. 

Se separaron, como si les doliera, cómo si lo verdadero...  lo correcto... fuera estar juntos para siempre... la realidad de lo que había pasado no tardaría en alcanzarlos, pero por mientras, estaban en el paraíso, juntos y sin nada más que pensar. 

Estaban abrazados, sin decir nada...las palabras sobraban... y así, como si fueran las únicas personas en le mundo, se quedaron dormidos.

*~*~*

^___^  Bueno escribí este capítulo de corrido y no lo releí... no sé como está, espero que no les parezca muy malo....

Gracias por sus reviews:

Akane Wakashimatzu

Melliza

Kalisto

Princess Leia Skywalker

Alpha

Geraldine

Mary-alexa

PiRRa


End file.
